This invention relates to a data recording and reproducing device comprising a memory unit for a memory card.
Heretofore, a data processing device having such a scale as a personal computer comprises a main body containing a CPU (Central Processing Unit) as a host unit, a display unit mounted on the main body, and a keyboard for data input. Generally, two memory units such as a flexible disk drive unit (hereinafter abbreviated to an FDD unit) and a hard disk drive unit (hereinafter abbreviated to an HDD unit) are individually assembled into the main body.
In the meanwhile, in recent years, a memory card is provided for memorizing personal information, such as medical information. As an example of the memory card, a memory card standardized in PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) is well known. Such memory card can be used in the same manner as other IC memory cards which are well known. For example, the memory card is combined with a memory unit for the use of the memory card only. The memory unit is assembled into the data processing device described above. In this case, it is possible to carry out data recording and data reproducing to the memory card by the data processing device. As a result, the memory card is improved in flexibility.
However, like the FDD unit and the HDD unit, the memory unit for the memory card is formed as a single unit which is standardized in size. In addition, it is required that those units are individually assembled into the main body of the data processing device. For example, when the FDD unit for the flexible disk of 3.5 inches and the memory unit for the memory card are assembled into the main body of the data processing device, a total height of the FDD unit and the memory unit is generally over 40 mm. As a result, it is difficult to assemble the FDD unit and the memory unit into the data processing device which is reduced in size.
In addition, the memory unit tends to receive external noise, such as magnetic noise, on access to the memory card. Accordingly, it is required that the memory unit must be shielded from the external noise.